


Realizations and Revelations

by ghost_writer26 (kinksock22)



Series: Curse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Awesome Bobby, Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mention of Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/ghost_writer26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things finally hit Sam and become frighteningly real. He’s going to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 02/14/14 on livejournal under ghost_writer26. Un-beta'd.

Sam blinks owlishly, staring at his brother, not sure if he heard what he thinks he heard. Dean gives him that soft, tentative, little boy grin, big hazel-green eyes wide and hopeful. And Sam’s not sure what the fuck.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean murmurs softly. “Say… something.”  
  
“I don’t… You did  _what?_ ”  
  
“Well, technically,  _I_  didn’t do anything,” Dean corrects. “Bobby did.”  
  
Sam huffs a sigh and leans over the side of the bed to grab his boxers and jeans. There’s just no way he can have this conversation naked. “So,” he starts once he’s at least partially dressed. “Lemme get this straight. You told Bobby that we’re done hunting…”  
  
“In a way, yes.”  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and continues, “And he wants us to move in here until the baby’s born and then wants us to move into our own place, in town, and get jobs.”  
  
“Well, actually, he wants us to stay here as long as we want to. He just figured after the kid was born, we’d want our own space,” Dean shrugs.  
  
“And you… You’re okay with all this?” Sam asks incredulously.  
  
Dean pulls him back down onto the mattress so that they’re sitting side by side. “You got hurt on a simple hunt, baby boy,” he points out softly. “’m not… ‘m not willin’ to risk that again. Bobby, uh, he talked some sense into me. Made me see that you two need to be my priority. More so than you have been. And he’s right.”  
  
“So, you’re…  _we’re_  just going to stop hunting?” Sam asks quietly.  
  
“For right now, definitely. Things may be different once the baby comes,” Dean shrugs.  
  
“I don’t… I honestly don’t know what to say,” Sam whispers.  
  
“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Dean frowns. “Not to raise our kid on the road? For her to have more than we did?”  
  
“I… Yeah, of course,” Sam mutters, shaking his head. “The last thing I want is for him to go through the shit we did. But it’s just… It’s a lot to take in. I never thought you’d agree to it.”  
  
“I still think there’s a lot of good we can do. And I’m not saying that I want to give it up forever. But I want you to be safe. And I don’t wanna worry about her.”  
  
“Him,” Sam corrects absently, one hand sliding over his stomach.  
  
Dean snorts a laugh and pulls Sam against his side. “Either way,” he murmurs. “This is for the best right now, Sammy. Sure, it may be hard living with Bobby and not being as… free as we have been. But it’s just ‘til the baby comes. Then we’ll figure shit out.”  
  
“You really wanna live in town and get jobs and raise our kid normal?” Sam asks, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean breathes. “Well, as normal as we can. Like I said, I’m not hangin’ it up forever. Just for now.”  
  
Sam sighs and nods, burying his face against Dean’s neck. “Okay,” he murmurs.  
  
Dean presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s head and tightens his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “Oh, and Bobby’s got a doctor friend whose mate is a hunter. She’s gonna come check you and the pup out.”  
  
Sam pulls away and blinks up at his brother – again – his lips opening and closing but nothing will come out. “ _What?_ ” he finally blurts out.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Dean grumbles. “It was Bobby’s idea. He wants to make sure you’re both okay.”  
  
Before Sam can say anything else, Bobby calls up the stairs, “Boys! Get your asses down here.”  
  
Sam glares at his brother as he tugs a shirt down over his head. “’mma kick your ass for this!” he hisses.  
  
Dean just gives him a bright grin and leads him downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The doctor Bobby knows is a small, dainty little beta named Amy that’s probably only a few years older than Dean. Sam thinks he could probably bench press her with one hand.  
  
But then she pushes him down onto the couch and starts taking his vitals and asking some really invasive, embarrassing questions and she frowns when he says he hasn’t seen a doctor since he was two weeks along. She scolds him like a child, snapping at Dean without looking when his brother smirks and laughs silently behind her back. She’s feisty and a little scary and Sam kind of likes her immediately. She actually reminds him a little of Ellen. Before she leaves, she makes sure that Sam knows that he needs to come into her office the next day for an ultrasound but so far, from what she’s seeing, even without prenatal care, Sam and baby are doing fine.  
  
Even though Sam likes her well enough and things didn’t turn out as bad as he was afraid it would, he still makes Dean sleep on the couch.  
  
Dean pouts adorably at him in the morning, his hazel-green eyes big and round and his lips turned down slightly, obviously trying to give Sam his best impression of Sam’s own puppy eyes. Sam just scoffs and heads for the kitchen, smiling at Bobby – who is sitting at the table trying to hide a smirk. Dean huffs out a sigh and plops down at the table with Bobby, cup of coffee cradled in his hands. Sam rolls his eyes and sits down next to his brother, reaching out under the table to squeeze his knee.  
  
After breakfast, Dean drives them over to Amy’s. The beta greets them at the door with a smile and leads Sam into a room off the kitchen that’s set up like an exam room. “Go on and have a seat, Sam and we’ll take a look and see what’s going on.”  
  
Sam nods and sits down on the exam table, pulling off his shirt. He lies back when Amy tells him to, hissing softly at the chilly gel that she spreads across his stomach. Dean’s standing at his side and Sam reaches out, grabbing his hand, their fingers twining together. Dean smiles down at him and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Ok, let’s get started. You boys ready to meet your little one?”  
  
Sam swallows thickly and nods, his eyes glued to the small screen when Amy moves the transducer over his belly. At first, he can’t see anything but then she stops, presses down a little harder, and Sam can just make out a blurry black and white shape that vaguely looks like a baby. “Well, there’s your pup, boys.”  
  
Sam’s fingers tighten around Dean, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. Granted, he knew that he was pregnant but seeing his child –  _their_  child – puts it in a whole new perspective. Seeing the actual, real, hardcore proof leaves him breathless. And scared shitless. He’s only twenty-four, he’s not ready to be a father, doesn’t know if he’ll ever be, to be honest, but he’s got no choice. The image gets even blurrier and Sam realizes that there are tears in his eyes. He somehow manages to tear his gaze away long enough to glance up at his brother but Dean isn’t looking at him. He’s staring transfixed at the small screen, his lips softly parted, his eyes a little red and shiny-wet.  
  
Amy clicks a few buttons and takes some measurements and Sam goes back to staring as well. The more he looks, the easier it’s becoming to actually make out features; the gentle curve of the baby’s skull and the slope of its nose and arms and legs. He flinches when she pushes a button and a soft  _shush, shush, shush_ sound fills the silence of the room.  
  
“Wha-?” Dean breathes.  
  
“That,” Amy smiles, “Is your baby’s heartbeat.”  
  
The tears that Sam had barely been managing to hold back break free, silently coursing down his cheeks. Dean dips down and presses a kiss to the side of his lips, but Sam barely notices, too caught up in the sound of their child’s heartbeat, the image of it moving slightly on the screen.  
  
“It is active,” Amy says softly. “You should start feeling the movement yourself in the next few weeks.” She moves the transducer slightly and stops, turning back to Sam with a grin. “You wanna know the sex?”  
  
He and Dean have been bickering good-naturedly back and forth about the baby’s sex the whole time. At first, Sam thought that he’d want to know but now, sitting there looking at the screen, he decides that he doesn’t. He likes playing the game with Dean but that’s only a small part of it. He kind of wants to be surprised. But all in all, boy or girl, it doesn’t matter. As cliché as the thought is, he doesn’t really care one way or another, he just wants it to be healthy.  
  
“No,” he – and Dean – answer at the same time. Sam looks up at his brother and smiles. Dean smiles back and dips down to press a kiss to his lips. “Are you sure?” Sam asks softly.  
  
Dean slides his free hand through Sam’s hair and nods. “Yeah. ‘m sure,” he replies quietly. “’s just…” he trails off, shrugging one shoulder. Sam gets it, he feels exactly the same.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Well, alright then,” Amy says with a nod, clicking a few more buttons. “I’ve printed out a few copies of the scan for y’all to keep. I want you back in a month unless something comes up in the meantime. You both are doin’ good, healthy and right on track. I’d like to see you gain a little bit more weight in the next few weeks. You’re fine,” she smiles, holding up one hand when Sam opens his mouth, “With your naturally lean frame you’re okay but you’re still on the low side. Nothing to worry about. Just keep up what you’ve been doing.”  
  
Dean thanks her while Sam wipes the gel off his belly and puts his shirt back on. Before he can get up and leave though, Amy stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t do it this time because we’re just getting to know each other and it’s not really a big necessity right now, but next time, I will have to examine you. Completely.”  
  
Sam’s eyes widen and snap to Dean, his cheeks heating up. Dean gives him as best of a reassuring smile as he can and wraps his arm around Sam’s shoulder, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “It’ll be okay, Sammy,” he says softly. “I’ll be right here.”  
  
Sam appreciates the gesture but that doesn’t really help with the embarrassment of knowing that the beta is going to be poking around down where only Dean has been.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next month seems to fly by.  
  
Sam continues to gain weight steadily, but only in his stomach. The rest of his body is still as muscular but lean as always. True to Amy’s prediction, a week after the appointment, Sam wakes up to the tiniest of flutters to the right of his belly button. It’s the oddest sensation – almost like gas but not – and he can’t feel it from the outside. Neither can Dean, much to his – very vocal – displeasure. After that, Sam’s aware of the child inside him like he hadn’t been before. Even seeing the scans and seeing his bump grow week by week, nothing cemented it quite like the first movements following so closely after hearing the heartbeat for the first time. Sam breaks down sobbing, happy and overwhelmed and scared –  _terrified_  – and cries for three days. Dean sits by helplessly, holding Sam when Sam will let him, just sitting close when Sam won’t, a lost look on his face. Sam knows that Dean doesn’t get it, not really, and he hates when there’s something wrong with Sam that he doesn’t know how to fix.  
  
Sam throws up the morning of the next appointment for the first time in six weeks. Dean freaks out but Sam assures him that it’s just nerves. Dean sits and watches him like a hawk, flinching every time Sam moves or takes a deeper than usual breath. It’s cute but it’s also annoying as hell. Sam finally snaps and yells at him, chasing him off to the yard to help Bobby with something, anything to get him out of Sam’s hair.  
  
By the time they have to leave to go to Amy’s, Sam’s nerves are raw and the baby is responding to that, moving more than ever, obviously distressed because Sam is. Dean’s quiet the whole way there, brooding like he does when he doesn’t get his way, and Sam can’t even bring himself to care.  
  
Amy takes one look at them and points Dean to the couch while taking Sam back into the exam room. Dean opens his mouth to protest, but Amy just holds up one hand and glares. Dean backs down with his figurative tail between his legs and Sam can’t help but smile slightly. He realizes it’s the first time he’s smiled in two weeks.  
  
Amy points at the table and commands, “Sit.” Once Sam does as she says, she folds her arms over her chest, her head tilted to the side, as she searches Sam’s face quietly for a few moments. It’s a little disconcerting.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Huh?” Sam blurts out.  
  
“With you. And Dean. Something’s up. Not only can I scent it, I can see it in your body language.”  
  
“I… He… I felt the baby move,” Sam eventually mutters, one hand automatically fluttering over the swell of his stomach. “Three weeks ago and a whole lot since then. It… I don’t know,” Sam sighs, his eyes sliding closed, and shakes his head.  
  
“Your hormones are out of control right now,” Amy says softly, soothingly. “I’ve been there,” Sam’s eyes snap open and he looks up at her in surprise, “Yup. Three pups of my own. It’s… natural, and perfectly okay, to feel like you wanna kill your mate from time to time,” she adds with a chuckle, “But I think it’s more than that.”  
  
Sam licks his lips and nods slowly. He can’t really talk to Dean, or Bobby, about this stuff. As alphas, they’d never understand. And like a floodgate opening, Sam starts talking, letting it all pour out.  
  
“I’m terrified,” he starts shakily. “I’m twenty-four and I was an alpha up until six months ago. I don’t know how to  _do_ this. Dean and I have only been mated six months. This happened during my second heat. I don’t… I’m lost. And Dean tries, he really does, but he doesn’t get it. He’s spent my whole life trying to fix me, to fix what’s wrong, but he can’t this time and I can tell that it’s frustrating for him but I can’t do anything about that. I can’t reassure him when I don’t know how to do it myself,” he pauses, taking in a shaky breath, tears breaking free, “And I feel horrible. I didn’t… I never wanted kids. I didn’t wanna get pregnant. Even though I knew when I got changed that it was a possibility, I never really thought it would happen, ya know? But then it did. And now I…”  
  
“And now you love your child and you feel guilty for not wanting it to begin with,” Amy supplies when Sam trails off.  
  
Sam nods miserably and sniffles. “How can I be a good parent? Dean wanted him from the jump. I know he didn’t plan it but as soon as he figured it out, he was on board. I… I never told him but it took me a long time to be okay with it. I was… The first three months were bad. I was sick all the time and I just… I didn’t wanna go through this,” he admits, his voice breaking. “But then I stopped being so sick and I saw him and heard his heartbeat and I’m feeling him move and now I… It’s real, where it wasn’t before. Does that even make sense?”  
  
“It does,” Amy agrees softly. “And it’s not just because you were once an alpha. All carriers go through that, Sam. Even as a doctor, I did. You can logically know something all you want but until you see and hear and feel proof, it doesn’t settle in as reality. What you’re feeling is normal. It feels crazy and makes you act crazy because of the hormones but it’s natural, normal. Add being a hunter and everything else that you’ve went through…” she trails off, shrugging one shoulder. “It’s understandable.”  
  
“I feel like I hate him sometimes,” Sam whispers.  
  
“The baby?”  
  
“No,” Sam answers quickly. “Dean. He… he’s my b… my mate,” Sam corrects quickly.  
  
“And your brother,” Amy interrupts, smiling when Sam’s eyes widen. “C’mon, Sam. My mate is a hunter and we’ve known Bobby for a long time. You think I don’t know who the Winchesters are?”  
  
Sam licks his lips, his cheeks flushing. “’m sorry…”  
  
“Shh,” Amy soothes. “Granted, sibling mates are rare and some see them as taboo but I don’t. You were faced with an impossible situation with that curse…”  
  
“That’s not the only reason,” Sam cuts her off softly. “We… We would’ve mated sooner had we not both been born alphas.”  
  
“And you probably would’ve eventually even if you hadn’t been turned,” Amy says matter-of-factly. “Your bond is palpable, Sam. And legendary. Granted, no one else in the hunting circles know that you’ve mated but they all know about your bond as siblings, how close you were growing up, even once you got older. Everyone knows that makes you stronger, better hunters. But it also makes you better mates,” she adds softly. “It’s okay to be confused right now and for your feelings for your brother to swing violently in one direction or the other. There were days when I hated my mate with a passion. It doesn’t mean that you  _really_ hate him.”  
  
Sam sniffles again and nods. “I don’t,” he agrees. “But he just… He hovers and he wants to fix everything. Which is just the way Dean is, has always been. But right now it’s driving me fucking crazy.” Amy chuckles and nods, coaxing a small smile out of Sam. “But he just… He can’t right now. I don’t even know what’s wrong with me.”  
  
“There’s nothing  _wrong_  with you, Sam,” Amy points out gently. “I know it’s a novel concept as a hunter, but everything that you’re going through and feeling? It’s all completely normal.”  
  
Sam lets out a watery chuckle and shakes his head. “I always wanted to be normal.”  
  
“Well then, there ya go,” she winks, “got your wish.” She pats his shoulder and gives him a smile. “Feel better?”  
  
“Yeah, thanks,” Sam whispers.  
  
“You ready to get this show on the road then?” she teases.  
  
“I… I guess.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Sam,” she soothes. “It’s not that bad. Just a short little exam to make sure you’re okay.” She hesitates for a moment and it’s the first time Sam’s ever seen her look unsure. “You, uh, you want me to get Dean?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Amy nods and leaves, returning quickly with his brother. Dean eyes him wearily, hesitating near the edge of the table, not sure if he should dare coming closer or not. Sam gives him a small smile and reaches out to grab his hand, tugging him closer. He leans up and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, smiling brighter at the shocked look in Dean’s eyes. “Don’t look so surprised,” Sam teases. “Did you think I’d be mad at you forever?”  
  
“Kinda was startin’ to seem like it,” Dean mutters. He shuffles closer, leans down and nuzzles under Sam’s jaw. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” Dean whispers.  
  
Sam’s smile turns sad and he shakes his head, pulling back enough to look at Dean. “You didn’t do anything,” Sam tells him honestly. “I… It was me just being crazy and pregnant. Hormones are a bitch, man.”  
  
Dean chuckles softly and gives him another quick kiss. “So you don’t hate me?”  
  
“No,” Sam breathes. “I love you.”  
  
Dean’s smile is soft, his eyes a little liquid. “Me too, baby,” he whispers.  
  
“Alright, boys,” Amy interrupts softly. “Hate to break this up but we got a few things to actually take care of here.”  
  
Same as last time, Sam hisses when the gel hits his belly but it’s all forgotten when he sees the image of their baby filling the small screen. It looks even more like a baby this time and Sam’s breath hitches, his fingers tightening around Dean’s. His brother’s other hand cards through his hair and he presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “God, Sammy,” he breathes.  
  
Amy turns on the sound and once again, there’s that soft  _shushing_  sound that makes Sam’s own heart skip a beat or two. It’s so surreal yet oddly grounding at the same time.  
  
“Ok,” Amy says softly. “I’m gonna leave the image on the screen and I want you to focus on that instead of what I’m doing, okay, Sam?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Sam hums absently in agreement, transfixed by the features he can make out of their child. He still flinches when he feels Amy guide his feet into the stirrups and pulls his legs apart. “Wha-?” he gasps, his eyes darting down to her.  
  
Dean grabs his chin and forces his head back to the side so that he’s looking at the machine again. “Don’t watch her,” he commands softly. “Look at our baby.” He can feel Amy prodding at his entrance but forces himself to do as his brother says, focusing intently on the small screen. He flinches again and Dean lightly scratches at his scalp. “Look at her little nose, Sammy,” Dean whispers against his ear. “And her hands. She’s so tiny.”  
  
“You know,” Sam mutters, wincing slightly at whatever Amy is doing, “You’re gonna give our son a hell of a complex if you keep callin’ him a girl.”  
  
Dean chuckles and presses a kiss to his temple. “’m tellin’ ya, baby boy. It’s a girl.”  
  
They bicker good-naturedly for a few more moments and Sam’s surprised to feel Amy pull his legs down and cover him back up. “All done, Sam,” she announces.  
  
Sam’s eyes widen and he looks between Amy and his brother, ending up rolling his eyes at the smug smile on Dean’s face. “Oh, shuddup,” he grumbles, pouting slightly. He’s not really upset though. He’s glad that Dean knows him well enough to know that he needed the distraction while Amy was examining him.  
  
“Everything looks great,” she smiles. “So, back in a month. Sooner if something happens but I don’t think it will. Call if you need anything,” she adds pointedly to Sam.  
  
They both thank her and head back out to the car. But instead of heading to Bobby’s, Dean drives them into town and parks in front of a motel. Sam frowns and glances at his brother. “What’s this?”  
  
Dean licks his lips and sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just… I figured that we need to talk and Bobby’s home…” he trails off with a shrug and jerks his chin at the motel. “So here we are.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sam plops down on the end of the mattress, glancing up at Dean, before sighing softly and turning away. For once, Sam doesn’t want to talk. He honestly doesn’t think that Dean will understand and he doesn’t think that he can open up to him the way that he did with Amy.  
  
In a true reversal of their usual roles, Dean sits down beside him and grabs Sam’s hand. “Talk to me, Sammy. What’s goin’ on with you?” Usually, that’s Sam’s line.  
  
Sam sighs again and shifts closer until he’s pressed up against his brother’s side, Dean’s arm around his shoulders. “I don’t… Amy says it’s hormones,” he says softly. “And that it’s all normal.”  
  
“You’ve been kinda crazy for weeks, man. But you were fine before that. What happened?”  
  
“I guess it’s just… It finally hit me,” Sam glances up at Dean, continuing at his raised eyebrow, “That all this is real.”  
  
“The belly didn’t give it away?” Dean asks, only half-teasing.  
  
Sam chuckles softly and shakes his head. “No, not really. I mean, sorta. It’s confusing. I  _knew_  I was pregnant. But until I saw him, heard him, felt him, it just… it didn’t feel real. It was a little overwhelming,” Sam admits quietly. He pauses and leans even more against Dean’s side. “And I’m sorry I’ve been so crazy lately. It’s not you. You’ve been great. I’m just… I was having a hard time dealing with some things.”  
  
“Why didn’t you talk to me?”  
  
Sam sighs softly and chews on his bottom lip for a second. “No offense but it’s not something that you’d understand or that you could fix.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean that you can’t talk to me.”  
  
“I know that,” Sam sighs again. “But sometimes, I just really can’t. It’s… Sometimes things are a mess in my head. And I love you, I really do, but you wanna fix things when sometimes I just need to vent.”  
  
“’course I wanna fix things. That’s my job, Sam,” Dean frowns.  
  
“But that’s not always what I need.” Sam wraps his arms around Dean, nuzzling under his jaw. “I love that you take care of me,” he continues softly. “And that you’d do anything to help me or protect me or fix me. But sometimes, I don’t need that. Sometimes, I just need to bitch.”  
  
Dean sighs and wraps his arms around Sam as well. “Ok,” he agrees finally. “I’ll try.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sam breathes. A sudden, and particularly hard, kick to his side makes him gasp and he pulls away, his hand sliding over his stomach.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean asks, panic in his tone.  
  
“Shit,” Sam huffs. “Kid’s gonna be a soccer player, that’s for sure.” Dean frowns in confusion, his hand hovering over Sam’s stomach. Sam smiles and grabs Dean’s wrist, pressing it against the spot their kid keeps kicking. It takes a few moments but another one comes and Dean’s eyes widen, snapping up to Sam’s then back down to his hand where it’s resting on Sam’s stomach. “Feel it?” Sam asks softly, even though he pretty much knows just by the look on Dean’s face.  
  
“Oh my God,” Dean whispers.  
  
Before Sam can say anything else, he finds himself laying back on the mattress, Dean’s face inches away from his stomach. Sam chuckles softly, trailing off on a groan when the baby moves again. “Fuck, he’s active. Amy was right.”  
  
“Shh,” Dean frowns, pushing Sam’s t-shirt up, his lips sliding over the spot right next to Sam’s belly button. “Hey, kiddo,” Dean says softly, his fingers trailing feather-light over Sam’s skin. “You givin’ your daddy trouble already?”  
  
Tears fill Sam’s eyes as he lays there, head propped up on a pillow, watching Dean talk to their unborn child. The baby eventually calms down and Sam’s not sure if it’s because  _he_  has calmed down or because of Dean’s voice or a combination of both. Once the movement beneath his hands stops, Dean presses one last kiss to Sam’s belly before crawling up onto the mattress and pulling Sam against his side.  
  
“I don’t even know how I remember this but…I used’ta talk to you all the time while Mom was pregnant,” Dean says softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear, their eyes locked together. Sam smiles, soft and sad. Dean doesn’t talk about Mom much and even though it hurts, Sam likes to hear it. “She’d be rubbing her belly, just like you do, and complainin’ about you kickin’ her. I’d curl up in her lap and lay my cheek on the swell and just talk to you.” Dean shuffles closer, their noses almost touching and Sam closes his eyes, Dean’s warm breath hitting his lips when he continues. “I couldn’t wait ‘til you were born. Wanted to meet you so bad. Couldn’t wait to be a big brother. I’d tell you that. And I promised to always keep you safe and protect you… And always share my toys,” they both chuckle softly at that, “Mom would just sit there, letting me talk about whatever stupid thing came into my head. She said it always calmed you right down.”  
  
Sam surges forward and tackles Dean onto his back, their lips smashing together almost brutally. Dean doesn’t hesitate, kissing Sam back just as frantically, his hands tangled in Sam’s hair. Sam doesn’t really know how long they kiss but when Dean pulls away, his lips feel swollen and raw and tingly but he still wants more. Dean slides one hand down his back and gently flips their positions, hovering over Sam, his eyes dark and lust-blown.  
  
“Want you,” Sam breathes, one hand coming up to cup Dean’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly over Dean’s kiss-bruised plump bottom lip. “Please, De.”  
  
“’course, baby,” Dean agrees softly. He takes his time stripping both of them, kissing every inch of Sam’s skin he revels. “Flip over for me, on your side,” he half-commands, tone soft and reverent but deep and rough.  
  
Ever since Sam’s belly popped, Dean refuses to have sex with Sam on his back. Even though it’s not the most comfortable position for knotting – for either of them – and he understands why Dean doesn’t want to do it, he misses the intimacy of being face-to-face like that, misses Dean’s weight over him, pressing him into the mattress.  
  
Sam flips over onto his side, gasping softly when Dean scoots up behind him, his broad, strong chest pressed against Sam’s back, his hard cock riding the cleft of his ass. Dean shoves one arm between Sam’s neck and the mattress and wraps the other one around his waist. “This okay?” Dean asks, pressing soft, biting kisses along the back of Sam’s neck and over his shoulder.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Sam murmurs. He never thought he’d feel so connected, feel that intimacy that he’s been craving, without being able to see Dean’s eyes. Dean reaches between them, two fingers sliding down, parting Sam’s cheeks. Sam’s eyes slam closed when Dean rubs just the pads along his rim, can feel the muscle fluttering beneath his brother’s touch. “Please,” he chokes out.  
  
Dean hums in response, pushing both fingers inside, crooking them right away to hit Sam’s prostate. Sam moans, his fingers clenching and unclenching around fistfuls of the bedspread beneath them. He honestly doesn’t need – or want – the prep but it seems as if Dean’s in the mood to tease.  
  
Sam rocks his hips back, trying to get Dean to move his fingers, to push them in deeper, to fuck them in and out of him,  _something_ , but Dean doesn’t move, just holds his fingers in the same position, the pads pressing incessantly against Sam’s prostate, rubbing back and forth slowly. Sam squirms, his breathing labored, his chest heaving. “Please,” he whimpers. “More, Dean. Need more.”  
  
Dean nips at the crook of his shoulder and pulls his fingers away, ignoring Sam’s whine. “Easy,” he murmurs against Sam’s ear and Sam feels the blunt head of his cock sliding into him, stretching him.  
  
“Dean,” he moans, turning his head enough to look over his shoulder at his brother. They lock eyes and Dean pushes in all the way, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sam’s lips.  
  
“God, you feel so good,” Dean breathes, the words smeared against Sam’s lips. Sam hums in agreement and kisses Dean again, pushing to deepen it despite the awkward angle. Dean pulls away after a few moments, his warm breath ghosting over Sam’s spit-slick lips. “You ready?”  
  
“Been ready,” Sam rasps.  
  
Dean tightens his arms around Sam and draws his hips back slowly, pushing back in a little faster. Sam finally turns back around, his head pressing into the pillow. Dean trails his lips and tongue down over Sam’s neck as he sets a rhythm. Sam cries out softly when Dean shifts just enough to hit his prostate, his cock twitching and smearing pre-come against the swell of his stomach.  
  
He kind of loses track of everything aside from the feeling of Dean inside him, hitting his sweet spot, his brother’s arms wrapped tight around him. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been moving together like this but it still feels like it’s too soon when he feels heat pooling in his stomach and the base of his spine. He wants to slow it down, to stop the inevitable and make this last forever. But he knows that he can’t. He’s too far gone as it is and he can already feel Dean’s half-formed knot catching on his rim with every thrust.  
  
“Dean,” he whimpers, soft and breathy.  
  
“Shh,” Dean soothes, his hand sliding down over Sam’s stomach, his fingers wrapping around the aching length of Sam’s cock. “’s okay, baby. C’mon, come for me.”  
  
Sam cries out again when his orgasm hits, his eyes slamming closed as he spills over Dean’s fist and the bed beneath them. Dean presses forward, the slight burn of his knot pushing inside enough to draw Sam’s climax out a few more blissful seconds. He grinds back against Dean as best as he can, moaning softly when he feels them lock together.  
  
After a few long moments, they both collapse against the mattress, labored breathing loud in the sudden silence of the room. Dean nuzzles against the back of his neck, pressing soft, chaste kisses to the sweat-slick skin. “You okay?” Dean asks softly and Sam knows that he’s not just talking about right now.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam breathes, turning his head enough to accept a slightly off-center kiss. “’m good.”  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
